Winter Wonders
by Naramixx
Summary: Winter break arrives in South Park. Clyde has a big game coming up, while Bebe has a party. Oh, and Craig's moving. CraigxClyde/Cryde. Rated M for language, and sexual... encounters.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there! Long time no see!**

Saying I'm embarrassed would be an understatement. I seriously haven't been here for about two or three years. WTF. And when I'm returning I'm not even writing about the same stuff! I suck. Anyways, I was having this South Park marathon (alone, lol) where I watched through all the seasons, and the fact that there's mostly boys in this cartoon is a bit too intimidating. I mean Stan and Kyle? Come on, it's not possible they don't have a thing for each other! And the same thing goes for Craig and Clyde! Or maybe it's just because I love Craig's character. Lol. if you're still reading this, I salute you for actually listening to my bullshit. I don't really know what to say. I had a super long break. I'm back. Writing South Park. CraigxClyde. This was actually going to be a one-shot, but that would be way too long so I split it into chapters. I don't know how many there will be, but oh well. If you have any questions, please review! :D

**ENJOY!**

It was a rather cold winter day in South Park, like any other.  
Kids were playing on the slopes, people passing each other on the streets, and snowflakes were dancing from the skies.  
The winter break had just arrived, and people who had moved away were returning to visit their families. Although some were returning home,  
others were packing up…

Outside the Tucker family's house a huge container with all kinds of rubbish was resting.  
Craig's parents had recently gotten new jobs, and were preparing to move. Craig was in his room, laying on the bed, thinking and staring into the roof. He jumped when his mother suddenly knocked on his door.  
After a few seconds, she slowly opened the door and stuck her head through a tiny gap.

"Craig honey, do you have any more old belongings from your room you don't need and want to throw away?"  
Craig took a few seconds to answer in his blank voice.  
"No."  
His mother smiled and stepped into the room. She went to sit on the bed next to him.  
She took a deep breath and ran her hand through her son's dark locks, looking at the same point in the roof as him.  
"I know it's hard to believe, but I'm certain you'll like your new home. " She turned her head to look at him.  
"Grandma will be living in our house. We'll return almost every holiday, so you don't have to worry about not seeing your friends."

Craig stood up and sat next to his mother for a few seconds. She gave him a puzzled look.  
He went from the bed to his dresser. He searched for a bit before turning to his mom again.  
"Where's my hat?"  
"Oh, I don't know honey. Maybe you left it down in the hall?"  
Craig sighed. He was on his way out of his room before he heard the voice of his mother behind him.  
"Where are you going?" He stopped. He answered without turning around to face her.  
"To the basketball court." He kept on walking but was stopped again when his mother asked another question  
"The basketball court? But it's the middle of the winter. You won't be able to play any basket when-"

Craig was getting tired of his mother's questions.  
"My friends are there, and we're just going to hang out! We hang around the bus stop a lot too, but it doesn't mean we're always waiting for the bus!  
Jesus, mom."  
Craig made his way down to the hall, his mom following behind him.  
Craig spotted his hat hanging on a coat hook. He put it on and opened the door, but was interrupted yet again by his mother.  
"Craig…"She started. This time Craig turned around to look at her, only to show how annoyed he really was.  
"What, mom!?" His mother took a step back and leaned against the wall.

"Please have fun." Her tone gave away the fact that she was worried.  
"We'll be staying in South Park for this week. But next Friday, we'll be starting our drive to our new home…" She stepped a bit closer.  
"So please enjoy yourself the time we have left." Craig looked at her for a few moments without answering. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what. He instead gave her a weak smile and went out the door.

On his way to the basketball court, Craig passed Kenny's house. Kenny was on his way out the door when he spotted Craig.  
Craig stopped and looked at Kenny before he gave him a friendly nod. Kenny made his way to Craig, blissful and smiling.  
"Hey Craig!" He said.  
"Sup" Craig answered.  
"Dude I heard Bebe was throwing a party this Tuesday!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, dude! It's gonna be awesome!"  
"Sure"  
Craig maintained his emotionless tone, which provoked Kenny a little. He looked at Craig and tried to gain eye contact, but failed.  
"Dude, aren't you going?"  
"I don't know."  
Kenny kept staring at him with an excited, yet puzzled look, which made Craig a bit uncomfortable.  
"Probably not" he finished.

"Aw, dude come on! Everyone's going! It's like a little get-together before school starts!"  
"Right" Craig answered, still uninterested. Kenny sighed and lowered his shoulders.  
He put his hands into his pockets and looked away.  
"Fine. Suit yourself…" He slowly turned his head to Craig again.  
"I heard there was going to be a lot of hot chicks there, though. But I guess you're not interested.  
Unless you want to be all faggy and sit home and watch Red Racer."  
Craig did nothing but send Kenny a disgusted look.  
He was about to push him in the shoulder, but before he could get that far, they were both greeted by Stan and Kyle as they arrived at the basketball court.

The court wasn't packed with people, but there were a fair amount of them just hanging out and talking and watching while others actually played some basketball. Kyle and Stan were the first to meet Kenny and Craig as they walked towards the entrance, which was also the exit.

"Hey dudes!" Kyle said friendly while walking towards them. Craig attempted to smile, but was overrun by Kenny.  
"Hey guys." He started. "We have to gather up! I have some seriously juicy stuff to tell you!" Stan lifted one eyebrow in confusion. Kenny was speaking quite loud, so some of the people who weren't playing basketball heard him and carefully gathered around.

Craig kept a distance from the small crowd that was slowly forming around Kenny, Stan and Kyle. He walked off towards Token, who gave him a friendly smile when he sat down beside him next to the fence that was keeping them from the court.  
"Hey man." Token greeted.  
"Hey" Craig replied.  
"So how's the winter break treating you? You having a good time these last days?"Craig avoided eye contact with Token as well. Instead he let his eyes wander towards the basketball court, where Clyde and a few others were playing some basketball.  
"Sure" He answered, his voice low.  
"I think Clyde's practicing for his opening game." Token started, aware of Craig's bored attitude.  
Craig turned his attention to Token.  
"Opening game?" He almost sounded interested.

"Yeah!" Token said, sounding a bit optimistic. "The local basketball team is starting off their season by meeting Denver this Wednesday. It's gonna be awesome!" Craig's eyes stayed focused on Token for a short while, before he turned his attention back to the court.

A short moment passed.

"So… Wednesday, huh?" Craig still didn't look at Token.  
Token almost didn't notice Craig saying anything, as they were both focusing on the game that was going on on the court.  
"What? Oh yeah, Wednesday... Are you already planning on doing something that day?"  
Craig leaned back and actually spared a glance at him.  
"No. But you probably are."  
"What?" Token shifted his attention to Craig.  
"Bebe's party."  
"Oh... Right. But I think that's a girls-only party."  
"Really? Kenny told me everyone was going."  
"Yeah, I think that's the big 'juicy stuff' he was talking about earlier. I guess Bebe kind of relied on the wrong people about the party she's having being a secret. And girls-only. And now everyone's going." Craig's eyes shifted back at the court.  
"I see." He said, sounding somewhat puzzled.  
"But then everyone's going to be hung-over on Wednesday, and won't be able to see Clyde's game, will they?"  
Token gave out a small chuckle.  
"You're actually going?"  
Craig shrugged.

Some shouts were heard from the court. Somebody blew the whistle, and people were starting to walk off.  
Clyde, not noticing Craig's arrival almost rushed to the grandstand where he and Token was sitting.  
"Hey guys!" Clyde sounded almost ridiculously excited when he met them.  
"Hey, Clyde. Nice work out there." Token complimented.  
"Thanks." Clyde said, feeling a bit proud

"There's no doubt Denver's gonna get their asses kicked this Wednesday!"

"Yeah." Craig said. Too bad no one's gonna be there cheering for you."  
Clyde lifted his eyebrow in confusion. Token looked at Craig with a slightly annoyed look.  
Craig looked at both of them like they were stupid.  
"Bebe's party." He said in an obvious tone.  
"According to Token, everyone's gonna be at home, puking or having a headache."  
Token gave Craig a light push in the shoulder.  
"I never said that. You did, actually. I was just saying there's probably lot of people who might be going to the party. You were the one who was worried no one was going to show up to watch the game."  
Craig sent Token an irritated look. "I never said I was worried, fucktard."  
Clyde smiled. "Well, don't you think it's possible to go to the party without getting shit-faced?"

Token glanced over at the other side of the field, where there had formed almost a crowd of boys around Kenny, Stan and Kyle, where some of them seemed to be shouting.

"No"  
Clyde shrugged. "Well, I think I might be going. But I'm not going to drink anything."  
Token laughed at that statement. He got up and turned to Craig.  
"Suit yourself." He said as he passed him and started to walk towards the other boys.

Clyde sat down next to Craig. He tried to move a bit closer, but Craig noticed this, and moved farther away from him.  
Clyde looked at him with an expression that demanded an answer. Craig looked at him and sighed.  
"You smell, Donovan. Don't even try to get close." Clyde lifted his arm and sniffed gently.  
"Yuck!" He said and made a face. Craig looked at him with a highly un-amused look.  
"I need a shower." Clyde suggested.  
"No shit"  
"Wanna come back to my house? I just got Battlefield."  
"And be choked to death by your horrible stench? No thanks" Craig almost turned away from Clyde, in order to keep his smell at a controllable level.  
"I'll get in the shower as soon as we get home! Besides, my parents and sister are out of town for the winter break. The only one watching the house right now is Rex. Come on"

Craig gradually turned his head to Clyde.  
"Do you have anything else than Battlefield? I'm not in the mood for FPS games right now."  
Clyde smiled and tried to catch Craig's glance.  
"Of course! I've got Mario Party, Guitar Hero, some fighting games…-"  
Craig got up from the seating and started walking towards the exit.  
"Just shut up and let's leave already." Clyde optimistically got up too, and went to get his backpack.

When they went towards the exit, the passed the small crowd of boys that formed a while ago. Cartman emerged from the crowd and stopped them.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"Home" Craig replied.  
"Why?" Cartman asked, nosy.  
"Why do you care? We're tired, so move it"  
"Will you be coming to Bebe's?"  
"I'll-" Clyde started, but was interrupted by Craig.  
"We don't know. Now get out of the way, fatass."

Cartman narrowed his eyes at Craig.  
"Well if you do decide to renounce from your usual ass-fucking business, you should be there around 1 AM. That's when we're going. Don't be faggy enough and show up after everyone else has come."  
"Sure." Craig said, now actually attempting to move Cartman physically by pushing him. Cartman moved and let the two boys wander off for a short moment before yelling after them.

"Hey guys! Remember to wear a condom! Chlamydia is hell of a disease!" He turned to Stan the other boys while shaking his head.  
"God damn, you guys. I swear those two are almost more gay than you and Kahl…"

"Shut up, fatass." Kyle hissed.

_Lol wtf is this. Playing basketball in the winter? xD I have no idea what I'm doing. If you're wondering about their age, I'm not really sure. I guess it would be somewhere around eighteen. They're in high school. I think. omglol wth am i doing._

_Please help me sorting this shit out by reviewing D:_


	2. Chapter 2

The atmosphere was filled with silence, regular coughs, and awkwardness during the walk back home to Clyde's house. The snow had started to fall again, and the afternoon was shifting to the early night. The faint smell of Clyde's sweat kept Craig a tiny distance away from him. Clyde noticed this and made up scenarios in his head, trying to find out what he could do to make Craig talk to him, but all of them failed. Clyde took a glance at Craig. His emotionless look decorated his face, his raven hair slightly sticking out from his usual blue chullo.

"So, uh…" Clyde finally broke the silence, using a somewhat shy tone. "Are you going to Bebe's party?"

Clyde wasn't sure if his blurt of words actually counted as an ice breaker for the silence, because Craig was taking his sweet time to answer the question.

"I don't know." Craig's voice was blank as always.

This would be where an awkward conversation like this would normally end, but Clyde have had enough of this dark rain cloud floating over them.

"Really? I think you should go. Get drunk, chat with friends, and have fun. It's the least you could do to relax before school starts." Clyde tried to add a humors tone to lighten the mood. It failed.

"So your idea of relaxing and having fun is by getting drunk?" Craig didn't sound very convinced.

Although Craig's skeptic undertone, Clyde was actually kind of relieved they had found a topic to talk about, and even more glad that Craig showed interest to it by replying.

"Well, no! Not like that! I mean…" Clyde started scratching the back of his head. "Just to get your mind off all the stress, and be careless! Do something crazy, you know" He said with a smile.

Craig turned to him. "But you won't be consuming any alcohol, so you'll just be more boring than usual. Probably sticking out from all the other people who are actually drunk and having fun." Craig's pessimistic attitude was a real mood killer, and was starting to annoy Clyde.

"Said the most boring person in South Park!" He said in a defensive tone of voice. "As if your presence is going to lift up the atmosphere of the party! At least I try to make the best out of it! You know, it is possible to take advantage of the situation you're in, and have fun!" Clyde was now a tiny bit closer to Craig than he was before.

"Yup. Nice and boring. Just the way I like it." Craig's attention was now focused on the road, instead of Clyde.

"God damn it, Craig! You're so-"

"We're here. Now let's go inside before someone gets hurt." Craig interrupted him when they finally arrived at Clyde's house. He started walking to the door, leaving Clyde alone for a moment with a gaping look, confused and nearly offended over what just happened. He quickly came to his senses and walked to Craig who stood by the door, waiting, and seeming a bit impatient. Clyde searched in his pocket for a bit before he found the key. Finally, he opened the door.

Clyde's house wasn't particularly dirty, but it wasn't super-clean either. It had a nice and cozy home-environment to it, and its interior was bright and modern. A mixture of family photos and decorative objects covered the walls, with healthy plants adorning the windows. Craig had been here multiple times before, but there was something about this place today that felt different, but he didn't know what.

They both kicked off their shoes and hung their jackets up on the clothing hook. Craig was still wearing his hat. He stepped into the living room, quickly followed by Clyde. They sat down on the couch, although Clyde didn't sit there for long. He got up and started walking towards the stairs.

"Alright, I'm gonna go shower." He said over his own shoulder.

"Good." Craig said, sounding satisfied for the first time today.

Clyde smirked. "If you're hungry, feel free to unleash your housewife magic in the kitchen."

Craig peeked up from the couch and gave him a sarcastic smile before giving him the Tucker special, which consisted by flipping him off. Clyde chuckled.

"Oh, while you're at it, do you mind making something for me too, hun?" He said in a teasing tone. "My tummy became awfully empty after all that hard practice. Poor little tummy-wummy" He patted his stomach.

"Sure sweetie" Craig answered in the same tone. "I'm sure I'll find some rat poison lying around. I'll be sure to spice your food some extra with that."

Clyde made a face and chuckled some more before disappearing upstairs.

Craig sat back down in the couch, facing the TV. He turned it on and started to flip through the channels. Finding out there wasn't much to watch, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and started playing with it for a bit. He started debating with himself whether to actually go make some food for him and Clyde or not. He wasn't really any Jamie Oliver in the kitchen. But he could try… couldn't he? "Well, fuck" he thought and got up from the couch.

Clyde's kitchen was also a familiar room to Craig. He knew where things were located, and he knew what kind of things did what. He also knew how much Clyde liked tacos, so he decided to make just that.

Things went pretty well, and after cleaning up in the kitchen, Craig carried the food from the kitchen to the living room. He put their food on plates, and filled their glasses with soda. It didn't take long for Clyde to rush down from upstairs, enchanted by the wonderful smell.

"Dude! You made tacos?!" Clyde's excited face was almost the same as that of a kid's on Christmas Eve. Clyde ate tacos almost all the time, and isn't usually this excited about it, but there was something special about Craig making it to him, other than when his mother made it.

"No. I made chicken soup." Craig said sarcastically.

"And you even put out my favorite soda!" Clyde was almost jumping for joy.

Craig sighed. "I just took the soda you had in the fridge, you idiot."

Clyde sat down next to Craig and admired the food. But suddenly he started tilting his head, and moved closer to the food, examining it.

"But… but this isn't tacos…" He now sounded like that kid on Christmas Eve who didn't get what he wished for.

Craig sighed again. "What is it now, your highness?"

Clyde remained silent for a short while. After looking at the food for some time, he looked back at Craig. "If this is tacos…" He started. "Then where's the shells? Or the warps?"

Craig was starting to get annoyed and answered quickly. "Look, I could find them, okay? It was stressing enough already. I almost burned the minced meat, and fucked up when cutting the vegetables… I'm not really good at cooking, so you'll just have to deal with a taco salad!" He was almost shouting.

Clyde gave his best friend a relieved smile. He was almost touched that he actually tried, and the fact that he was actually cooking for him in the first place was till unbelievable to him, as it was usually Craig bossing him around. He put his hand on Craig's knee, comforting, and tried to make eye contact while having a friendly look on his face.

"Dude… it's okay. It means a lot… that you actually tried."

Craig's eyes still didn't meet his.

"Well who knows? Maybe this salad thing might turn out to be my new favorite food!"

Clyde took a bite of his food. He gestured to Craig how delicious it was by muffling "yum!", desperate to let his friend know that he actually liked it. After a couple of "yum"'s from Clyde's side. Craig eventually took a bite of his food as well. They both looked at each other and smiled, food almost falling from both of their mouths.

An hour went by quickly. After both boys finished their food, they ended up watching old re-runs of Baywatch, talking and laughing before drifting off into sleep. They slept for another hour. Their tummies filled and their minds at ease.

When Clyde woke up he found himself looking straight into the fabric of Craig's blue shirt. His head was resting against Craig's chest, which was slowly rising with every breath he took. Craig smelt incredibly good. He always does. Clyde smelled him and gently pinched the fabric. He glanced down at his feet, which was resting between Craig's. Clyde suddenly started feeling hot. "Weird" he thought, considering he only wore an over-sized t-shirt and some sweatpants.

Clyde started thinking about earlier today, when Token mentioned Craig being worried no one was going to show up to his game on Wednesday. Why did he care? He also couldn't get over the fact that Craig actually cooked for him for the first time ever. There was something about Craig today.

Clyde looked up at the taller boy sleeping above him. He put his head to his chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. The hotness came over Clyde again as he suddenly started to feel anxious and… curious. It wouldn't hurt touching Craig a little, would it? They do snuggle up like this from time to time, and he _was_ sleeping, so he won't find out anyway.

Shakily, Clyde let a finger run up to Craig's neck. He brushed it against his Adam's apple, and let it slide down onto his shirt again. He slowly let his hand slide down Craig's chest, and quickly put it underneath his clothes. He was now feeling Craig's warm and soft skin. Clyde let his fingernails tease their way up his chest and feel the goose bumps forming. It didn't take long before he found a nipple. He felt it and circled around it for a bit, before sliding his nails over it. Craig started breathing a bit faster, and his body became warmer. Clyde could feel this with not only his hand, but his whole body, which was now pressed harder against his friend's.

Clyde removed his hand from underneath his shirt, and softly put it on Craig's face. He traced his lips with his fingertips and caressed his chin bone. Clyde's other hand moved very slowly down to Craig's jeans. His hand pressed his inner thigh firmly, and moved up to his crotch. He pressed, softly. A weak moan escaped Craig's lips. Clyde felt himself aroused as he pressed again.  
Another moan. A bit clearer this time.

At this point, Clyde wanted nothing less but to kiss Craig. He wanted to feel his warm and moist lips against his hungry, dry ones. Curiosity got the best of him as he felt himself grab a hold of Craig's belt, ready to open it.

He succeeded, and was ready for the zipper of the jeans, when suddenly; he felt Craig started to move.

Clyde nearly panicked. "Shit! Fuck! He's going to kill me!" He thought. He quickly removed both of his hands from his friend and went to sit on the other side of the couch as he watched Craig stretching, yawning and waking up.

Craig scratched his head, surprised to find his had not on it. He looked around and found it on the floor. He picked it up and noticed Clyde sitting at the other end of the sofa. Clyde's face gave away a faint shade of red when he smiled over to Craig, acting like nothing happened.

"Why are you all the way over there?"

"I , uhm. I, eh… was, uh…" Clyde looked frantically around in the room for something to blame, when his eyes suddenly found the food plates. "C-cleaning up! Yeah, that's right. I was cleaning up! We fell asleep and I woke up to this mess. I was just about to take it to the kitchen. Wanna help?"

Craig didn't answer. He much rather wanted to know why he was feeling so hot, and…

His eyes widened. "Why is my belt open?!"

Clyde wanted to sink down into the earth right there and then. If he wasn't dead before, he surely was now. What the hell was he going to answer? "Oh, I was just curious and felt like touching you. Then I got horny and wanted to see your dick, which is weird, considering I'm totally not gay." Clyde spent far too long answering, and Craig sent him a blank look.

"You fell asleep on my chest, didn't you?" Craig started.

Fuck. It was over now. No reason in denying it, why not just come clean. Stupid thoughts were swirling around in Clyde's head, and he decided he had been silent for too long.

"I…" Clyde turned even redder, but managed to move closer to Craig.

"Well… it was…" Clyde started explaining, and Craig did listen for a short moment before dropping his eyes down on the tent that had formed in Clyde's pants. He kept focused on that during most of the explanation, and Clyde soon noticed.

"Maybe sweatpants were a bad idea." Clyde looked down at it as well.

Craig shook his head and turned to the plates.

"Anyway, you were saying something about cleaning. I'll help you." He turned to the plates at the table and started to get up, but was stopped by Clyde who grabbed his face and pulled it close to his own. Their lips met forcefully, and Clyde let out tiny whimper when he finally felt his best friend's soft lips pressed against his.

Craig did nothing, and remained still like a robot, probably in shock. Clyde kept kissing him, with less force now, letting his hands trail up Craig's raven black hair, throwing away his hat again. Finally, Craig answered by kissing back, and putting his hand on Clyde's chin for support. When Craig's tongue started pressing against his own, Clyde became weak as felt Craig press him down on the couch.

Clyde sighed and threw his hands over Craig's neck as they kept kissing, letting his finger brush through his friend's black hair some more. A shot of surprise, excitement and pleasure shot through Clyde when he felt Craig put his free hand on his now very visible erection. He stroked it trough the fabric, and started kissing Clyde gently down his neck, Clyde moaning softly in response.

Finding out where this was going, Clyde wasted no time and wanted to help Craig by removing his own pants. But Craig stopped when Clyde did so. Panting, he looked up at Craig who was breathing a bit heavy himself. Clyde grabbed a hold of Craig's clothes and pulled him in, wanting to continue, but Craig broke free from his grip.

"What?" Clyde finally asked, confused.

"Clyde… I don't know if this is-"

"Oh sure it is." Clyde interrupted. "No one's gonna know, and no one is here to disturb..." He leaned in again, but this time, Craig pulled away and sat down properly.

"Clyde, listen. I don't think-"

"What's wrong?" Clyde interrupted again. "Don't you want…?"

Craig swallowed a lump in his throat. If he only knew...

"Clyde." He said. His voice being very clear now. "The thing is…"

Impatient, Clyde grabbed his face again and pulled him in for another kiss, but this one wasn't returned. Craig jerked himself free of his friend's grip and got up from the couch. He nearly ran to the door.

"Craig, wait!" Clyde quickly got up from the couch as well and went after his friend. But he was too slow. Craig quickly put on his shoes and threw his jacket over his shoulder. He sent Clyde a look of mixed emotions. It was a look of disappointment, a look of anger, a look of fear, and a look of sadness. And before he knew it, he was gone.

Clyde wanted to run after him, but what good would that do? He wouldn't talk to him anyway. He fell to his knees and punched the floor.

"Aaargh! Fucking piece of shit! What the hell is wrong with you!?" he clutched his hair and nearly felt like pulling it out. Why did he have to be so pushy? Why couldn't he just let Craig finish what he had to say?!

"GOD DAMN IT, DONOVAN!" Clyde cursed himself.

He remained on the floor for a short while before getting up and actually cleaning the table. When he was done, he fell back into the couch, and drifted off into sleep again.

This time, alone.

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Stay tuned if you want chapter 3!**

**Remember: Reviews make me happy ;););)**


End file.
